


Joladdin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (1992), Total Drama
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo was considered a street rat who falls in love with the Princess Justine, but she then finds a lamp that could change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chorus: Oh I come from a far away place  
Where the wild caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home  
Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home  
When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly

To another Cartoonian night  
Cartoonian nights, like Cartoonian days  
More often than not

Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways  
Cartoonian nights, 'neath Cartoonian moons

A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes

A mysterious blue man got down from his exhausted camel and set up a stand right in front of the audience. "Ah, welcome, my friends... Please, come closer..."

The camera zoomed in on his face intensely.

"Too close... the man gagged. "A little too close."

The camera then backed up at a reasonable angle. 

"That's better," the blue man smiled. "I am Orlando Bloo and welcome to Toongrabah. The city of mystery, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of Hudson river!" he put out a kiosk with several things for sale like a crummy garage sale. 

Orlando looked through the various things and took out a very bizarre looking device.

"Take a look at this," Orlando displayed the device. "Combination hookah and coffee maker also makes very good fries, and it will not break!" he then put the device against the counter and the opposite had just happened. "Well, look at that, it broke!"

Orlando then kept looking all around and took out what looked like an ordinary, worthless box. 

"Look at this treasure," Orlando held the box like it was a gem. "I have never seen one of these in tact before, this is the Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen..." he popped it open and blew a raspberry. "Ah, still good..."

The camera then started to leave Orlando, not impressed or amused by his purchases.

"Wait, don't go!" Orlando made them stop as he held another one of his treasures. "I can see you have an eye for the exceptionally rare. I think you should consider taking a look at this."

Orlando showed a golden ancient Arabian lamp which was prized to many.

"Don't be fooled by its common appearance," Orlando advised. "Like they say, 'it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts'."

The camera started to leave again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Orlando stopped it again. "It once changed a girl's life... She was a young girl who like this lamp was more than what she seemed... A diamond in the rough."

This made the camera stop right there then.

"Would you like to hear the tale?" Orlando smirked as he took out silver dust and cast it into the night sky to make it like stars. "It begins on a dark night..."

There was a Mexican-Canadian teenage boy with tan skin with long dark brown hair with an incoming beard. He had forest green eyes with a short-sleeved crimson shirt with a white undershirt, gray pants, and brown shoes, and he wore a gray bracelet. He is known as Alejandro Burromuerto. He was approached by a short brown raccoon who was called Rigby.

"You are late." Alejandro sneered to him.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one..." Rigby bowed, but muttered under his breath.

"You have it then?" Alejandro questioned.

"Yes, I just had to beat Skips in arm wrestling for it," Rigby pulled out half of a medallion, he then held it back as Alejandro reached for it. "Ah, ah, ah... The treasure." he prompted about what he had wanted from him.

Alejandro's white bat minion known as Bartok then flew and took it from him. 

"Trust me, my nature's thief, friend," Alejandro smirked as Bartok came back to him. "You'll get what's coming to you."

Bartok nodded in agreement.

Alejandro took out the other half of the medallion and connected them together. This made the pieces glow and since it was insect-shaped, it was able to fly out his hands. "Quickly, follow it's trail!" he called out.

Alejandro, Bartok, and Rigby went off to what was called the Cave of Wonders. They were deep into the dunes and came closer. 

Alejandro was really engrossed by what they had found. "At last... After all my family's years of searching, the Cave of Wonders..."

Bartok simply nodded in agreement and silence.

"My word!" Rigby was surprised himself.

"Now remember," Alejandro looked to the raccoon. "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Rigby nodded, he then grinned eagerly as he made his way to the dune lion's head. 

"Geez, where'd you dig up this bozo?" Bartok spoke, revealing he could talk, but only to Alejandro.

Alejandro simply shushed him, anxious to get the treasure he longly desired.

Rigby made it to the cave and was seriously blown away once it opened its mouth and actually spoke to him.

'Who disturbs my slumber?' the cave demanded.

"I-It is I, Rigby," the raccoon spoke, giving his name. "A humble park employee and thief."

"Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within, a diamond in the rough.' the cave advised before allowing him to pass.

Rigby was nervous and looked back to Alejandro in slight fright.

"What are you waiting for?" Alejandro urged him to continue on. "Go on!"

Rigby hesitated, then walked closer and closer toward the cave. He grew nervous once he set foot inside the cave, but was relieved that nothing had happened to him. However, once he came closer, he yelled as the lion's mouth was now closing and he was going to be trapped inside of the dunes forever. 

"NOOO!" Alejandro yelled, that did not work for him.

The dune returned into a normal sand dune with the pieces of the medallion left behind.

'Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.' the cave's voice echoed within the sand.

Bartok had been buried in the sand and climbed out to safety. "I can't believe it!" he snarled in defeat as he carried the medallions back to his human. "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm shedding!" he then flew up to Alejandro's shoulder.

"Patience, Bartok, patience," Alejandro consoled him as he collected the medallion pieces. "Rigby was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Bartok grew extremely sarcastic. "That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob--"

Alejandro pinched his mouth shut, not getting pinched by his fangs. "Yes, we do... Only one may enter," he reminded his bat minion. "A diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter 2

We are shown a roof top where there is a girl who is often mistaken for a boy. She had long dark blonde hair, green eyes, a dark-colored sweatshirt with darker sweatpants and green sneakers. Her name is Jo. She was clutching a piece of bread and looked careful not to fall or drop it.

"Stop, thief!" a voice snapped, revealing to be one of the guards. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Jo asked herself before jumping down by two ropes strung between buildings with clothes hanging on them. He then slammed into a wall as a woman closed her shudders and Jo landed on the ground into a pile of clothes, but successfully also caught her bread.

"Hey!" one of the guards called. "You won't get away so easy!"

"You think that was easy?" Jo smirked, then saw there were other girls, Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch), Frida Suarez (El Tigre), and Lu (Mike, Lu, & Og). She then went to hide with them, using the laundry as a disguise.

"You two, over that way, and you, follow me!" the head guard demanded. "We'll find her." 

Jo snuck over to the younger girls, covering herself. "Morning, ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today," Lilo playfully scolded. "Aren't we, Jo?"

"Trouble?" Jo laughed. "No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

The head guard then grabbed her, stripping her of her disguise. "I'm in trouble!"

"This time!" the head guard grinned darkly to her.

Suddenly, there came an orange with hints of brown badger with blue eyes. She wore beige and brown clothes, looking like an islander and held her fur back in pigtails and wore shoes, putting the guards hat over his head to blind him so Jo could escape.

"Perfect timing Sticks, as usual." Jo smiled to the badger she had been best friends with since she was a small child.

"Hello!" Sticks waved, going to join Jo in this great escape.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Jo started to run away with Sticks to avoid the guards and punishment for stealing bread just so they could eat.

Jo: Gotta keep!   
One jump ahead of the breadline   
One swing ahead of the sword 

I steal only what I can't afford   
(That's Everything!)  
One jump ahead of the lawmen 

That's all, and that's no joke   
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke 

Crowd: Riff raff!   
Street rat!  
Scoundrel!   
Take that! 

Jo: Just a little snack, guys 

Crowd: Rip her open  
Take it back, guys

Jo: I can take a hint  
Gotta face the facts   
You're my only friend, Sticks! 

Nazz von Bartonschmeer, Danielle Dastardly, and Amy McAuley: Who?   
Oh, it's sad, Jo's hit the bottom  
She's become a one-girl rise in crime

Jo had accidentally bumped into Nazz's aunt who had a broom.

Marian: I'd blame parents, 'cept she hasn't got 'em

Jo: Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slow pokes   
One skip ahead of my doom   
Next time gonna use a noume de plume 

One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock   
I think I'll take a stroll around the block 

The guards chased her and didn't rest until they would. Sticks was trying on expensive jewelry, much to constant dislike and was taken from Jo to continue going on.

Chorus: Stop thief!  
Vandal!

Jo: Sticks!

Nanette Manoir: Vandal!

Jo: Let's not be too hasty

Staci(Total Drama: Revenge of the Island): Still I think, she's rather tasty!

Jo: Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd all get along

Guards: WRONG!

Jo ran with Sticks as quickly as she could as the guards chased them still. They even hid under vases. Sticks saw a man at a sword swallowing act and decided to use that to scare the guards. She flung it at them, glaring to use as a lethal weapon against them.

"She's got a sword!" one of the guards panicked.

"You idiots!" the head guard glared at the others and showed his weapon. "We ALL got swords!"

"YEAH!" the guards then remembered.

Sticks smiled nervously, placing the sword down and dashed away from them. Jo went through all corners, only to face more and more guards. Jo then had an idea and was going to jump out a window with one of the carpets and flow down to safety without the guards coming at them.

Jo: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

Chorus: VANDAL!

Jo: One hop ahead of the hump

Chorus: STREET RAT!

Jo: One trick ahead of disaster

Chorus: SCOUNDREL!

Jo: They're quick, but I'm much faster

Chorus: TAKE THAT!

Jo: Here goes, better throw my hand in landing  
All I gotta do is JUMP!

The guards didn't think jumping after her through. As Jo and Sticks landed in safety, the guards ended up in a pile of fertilizer. Jo used the rug as a parachute and landed safely in the alley with her badger friend. They were now safe for another day.

"And now esteemed offendi, we feast." Jo smiled as she broke the bread into two halves to eat with her badger. "All right!"

"Yum!" Sticks cheered once they could eat for another day.

Jo smiled, she was just about to eat, but she looked over to two children. They were orphans who had nowhere else to go and were known as Todd and Riley(The Replacements). Riley took out a fish bone and saw there was no food for her or her brother. 

Jo may have been rough and tough, but she felt sorry for them. Jo looked down to Sticks, who glared back at her and just took a large chomp out of her bread. Todd and Riley looked like they wanted some, but it looked like they were going to starve another day. 

Jo decided to be nice and let them have her bread. "Here, go on... Take it..." she encouraged them to accept her charity. 

Todd and Riley smiled and started to nibble at the food, feeling much better. Sticks swallowed another piece of her bread, but felt guilty and decided to do the same as Jo's example and gave them her bread, looking angry, but she almost always did whatever Jo did. The siblings took the bread and pet at her.

"Ah, don't!" Sticks scolded them slightly, but it made them giggle. She then turned to see Jo going off into the crowd and decided to follow her. 

In the daylight, there is a boy riding on a prized horse. He had a rather smug look on his face. He had short black hair, wore a royal blue coat with a lavender undershirt, a violet tie, white pants, and gray shoes. His name is Prince Wally.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." Mr. Herriman spoke to the bystander with him.

"Another suitor for the princess." Squidward added.

Jo was startled as Todd and Riley emerged from the crowd and nearly flooded in on the streets. Todd was in front of the horse, which startled it. 

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Wally scolded him, and was now about to whip the orphan.

"HEY!" Jo caught the whip. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" Wally huffed, then kicked Jo into the mud puddle, making everybody laugh at her. 

Jo scowled. "Look at that, Sticks," she scoffed. "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends!"

The prince stopped and looked back to the jockette in severe anger. "You are a worthless street rat... You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Jo growled and was about to go after the prince, but the doors shut on her, locking her out of the palace. "I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas!" she then scratched her head and sighed, looking to her badger friend. "Come on, Sticks... Let's go home."

Jo and Sticks were making way to their home as they got ready for bed with the sun already going down.

Jo: Riffraff, Street Rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor girl? No, siree  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me

Jo pulled back the curtain and sighed as he took a look at the palace. "Someday Sticks, things are gonna change," she assured the badger. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." she was determined to become a high-class citizen, but how could she do that?


	3. Chapter 3

During the day, in the palace, Prince Wally growled as he passed a beautiful looking teenager. He had crystal blue eyes with longish black hair, wore a short-sleeved olive green shirt, a brown necklace, blue jeans, and black sandals. His name is Justin Reid and he is the elder of the Reid twins. 

"I've never been so insulted!" Wally growled.

"Oh, Prince Wally," Justin came to him. "You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

"Good luck marrying her off!" Wally scowled as he showed his pants had been ripped off, exposing his underwear. 

"Oh, Justine..." Justin sighed about his twin sister, then went to the garden to look for her. "Justine? Justine!"

Suddenly, there came one of the Rowdyruff boys, glaring at him with Wally's pants he had bitten off like a dog.

"Oh, confound it, Butch!" Justin glared at the green Rowdyruff boy. "So, this is why Prince Wally has stormed out!"

"Oh, Justin..." Justin's twin sister, who had a lighter skin stone than he did, but the same eyes and hair color, her black hair was tied in a low braid and she wore a purple headband over it, also wore a white short-sleeved top with a red heart necklace, black skirt, and gray flats. "Butch was just playing with him..." she hugged the Rowdyruff Boy. "Weren't you, Butch? Weren't you playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed, Prince Wally, weren't you?"

Justin glanced to his sister, which made her look away nervously and Butch went to his brothers, Brick and Boomer, to play together in the garden. "Sis, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," he told her. "The law says--"

"You must be married to a prince..." the twins said together. 

"By your next birthday." Justin finished for them as Justine went to a dove cage.

"The law is wrong." Justine told her brother.

"You've only got three more days!" Justin reminded her.

"Justin, I hate being forced into this," Justine said to her twin as she hugged one of the doves. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Justine, it's not only the law," Justin said as he placed the dove back for her. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for..."

"Try to understand," Justine twirled her finger into the fountain that had Koi in it. "I've never done a thing on my own... I've never had any real friends."

"HEY!" the Rowdyruff Boys glared at her.

Justine giggled. "'Cept you, Boys..."

The Boys then smiled and went back to their game.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." Justine continued.

"But Justine, you're a princess." Justin stated.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess." Justine splashed the water in frustration.

Justin groaned to her rebellion and glanced to the Boys. "Heaven forbid you three should have any daughters."

"Huh?" the Boys looked to each other, stopping to think this over for a second.

Justine looked over to the dove cage after her brother left. She then opened it and let the peaceful white birds fly out to their freedom in the sky, only envying that she was unable to do such a thing. 

"I don't know where she gets it from," Justin sighed about his sister. "Our parents weren't nearly as picky..."

Suddenly, a shadow came over him.

"Oh, ah, Alejandro," Justin smiled to him. "My most trusted adviser. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is to but serve you, my lord." Alejandro bowed to him respectively.

"It's this suitor business," Justin sighed in dismay. "Justine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end."

Bartok squeaked in response like a natural bat.

"Oh," Justin chuckled to him, taking out a strawberry. "Have some fruit, little batty." 

Bartok didn't want the fruit, but it was shoved down his throat against his will, making him glare at the beauty teen boy.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Alejandro chuckled.

Bartok then glared at him.

"Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem." Alejandro offered.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Justin shrugged.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Alejandro said to him then.

Justin looked to his ring and held it in slight worry. "Uh, my ring? B-But it's been in the family for years..."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor," Alejandro took out his secret staff which seemed to have hypnotic eyes. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine."

"Everything... Will be... Fine..." Justin repeated slowly in a trance.

"The diamond." Alejandro demanded then.

"Here, Alejandro," Justin gave up his prized ring. "Whatever you need will be fine..."

"You are most gracious, my leige," Alejandro swiped the ring from him. "Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes... That'll be... Pretty good..." Justin replied, still hypnotized, but smiled, going to his trinket collection.

Alejandro and Bartok left the room. Once they were out the room, Bartok spit out the piece of fruit that was shoved in his mouth in total disgust over it. 

"I can't take it anymore!" the white bat patted his tongue as he rode on Alejandro's shoulders. "If I gotta choke down one more of those plump, juicy fruits... BAM! WHACK!"

"Calm yourself, Bartok." Alejandro replied as he went with the bat to an unknown room.

"Then I'd grab him over the head!" Bartok continued anyway. 

"Soon, I will be sultan," Alejandro talked over his animal sidekick. "And not that addlepated twit."

"And then, I stuff the fruit down his throat!" Bartok added with a sinister chuckle as he and Alejandro went to pursue their plots.

That night, after Alejandro and Bartok went off to plot, Justine dawned a cloak and wore it above her head and wore clothes to blend in with the common folk. She went over to the backyard and was on her way to climb over the walls, but someone stopped her.

"Justine, you can't leave..." Boomer pouted as he held onto the girl with Brick and Butch behind, equally sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Boys." Justine cooed to her adoptive younger brothers. 

"Please, don't go..." Brick put his hands together.

"Yeah, we'll go with you, you need to be protected if people don't know who you are out there!" Butch added.

"I understand, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me," Justine hugged them one last time before she made her escape. "I'll miss you all. Goodbye!"

Brick, Butch, and Boomer gave in. They carried Justine over the walls to help her climb over and allow her to go out into the world. As soon as she was gone, they floated down sadly and hugged each other as they started to shed some tears. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jo and Sticks were deciding to fetch themselves some breakfast. They were sitting on top of a caper together as The Red Guy was arranging watermelons in one of his ridiculous disguises. 

"Okay, Sticks, go!" Jo commanded her badger friend.

"Try this and your taste buds will sing." The Red Guy grinned as Dexter and Dee Dee walked by, not interested in buying fruit today.

Sticks nodded, then decided to go along and cause mischief for the fruit vendor. She dipped over the edge and grabbed one of the melons. "Oh, this looks really good!"

The Red Guy turned, then looked very angry at the badger. "Hey, get your paws off that!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Sticks mocked him as she kept a hold of the melon.

"Why, you!" the Red Guy snarled as he grabbed the melon away from the badger. "Get away from here, you filthy rodent!"

In the foreground, Jo dipped down and grabbed the first melon and went away. The Red Guy turned back to put the melon away, then looked surprised as the first melon he had was now vanished. Sticks then took another melon and went away as she rejoined Jo up on the top.

"Nice going, Sticks," Jo smirked, then cracked the melon in half to share with her animal friend. "Breakfast is served."

As they are eating, Justine walked into town and had a look around as she tried to blend in like everyone else in town. 

"Pretty lady, buy a pot," Weasel offered to get her attention. "No finer pots in brass or silver!"

"Sugar dates, sugar dates, and figs!" Mr. Turner added. "Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Wreck-it-Ralph suggested with a coy smile. "A pretty necklace for the pretty lady."

Justine smiled, feeling charmed by this, but still refused apologetically, then grew startled at the next offer.

"FRESH FISH!" Chris McLean called as he held a trout. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I-I don't think so..." Justine backed up, accidentally against the famed magician Penn Jilette as he was about to do a fire eating act. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Teller, Penn's partner, then patted Penn on the back and made Penn cough up fire, though luckily, it didn't burn anybody.

Jo noticed this and took a look at the scene. She then had a strange look on her face as she saw Justine for the first time as she hiked up her cloak to cover her hair. 

"I'm really, very sorry..." Justine told the two magicians, then walked away as they glanced to her.

"Wow..." Jo whispered, obviously falling deeply in love with the shy beauty.

Sticks saw this and jumped on Jo's shoulder, waving her paw in her face. "Hey, Jo, you okay? Hello!?"

Justine came in front of a fruit stand and saw Bobby Generic as he looked very sad. "Oh, you must be hungry..." she soothed to him, she then picked up one of the apples and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Bobby took the apple with a thankful smile and dashed off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that..." Yuckie Duck glared at the girl since there was no money given to him for the price of the food. 

"Pay?" Justine asked, slightly mystified.

"No one steals from my cart!" Yuckie growled to her, which caught Jo's attention. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Justine smiled apologetically. "I don't have any money."

"Thief!" Yuckie snarled even louder.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan..." Justine tried to explain, not sure what to do in this kind of situation.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!?" Yuckie held an axe and forced her hand down on his table.

"No, no, please!" Justine feared for her life now.

The axe was dropped, but stopped by Jo. 

"Thank you, kind sir," Jo decided to distract the duck. "I'm so glad you've found her," she then gave Justine a scolding look. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" Justine whispered.

"Just play along." Jo whispered back.

"You know this girl?" Yuckie glanced at the jockette.

"Sadly yes," Jo gave a sigh. "She's my sister. She's a little crazy..." she spun a circle by her ear to prove her point. 

Justine was silently shocked at what was said by this stranger.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" Yuckie grabbed Jo by her sweatshirt.

"She thinks the badger is the Sultan." Jo excused, showing her animal sidekick.

Justine then decided to play along. "Oh, wise Sultan," she bowed before the animal. "How may I serve you?"

"Well..." Sticks tried to think of something, then shrugged and patted the girl on her head. "Blah, blah, blah, blah..."

"Tragic, isn't it?" Jo sighed as she snuck another apple from Yuckie's food cart. "But, no harm done... Now, come along, Sis..." She walked over to Justine to pull her away. "Time to see the doctor."

"Well, hello, Doctor, how are you?" Justine greeted Spirit the cimarron as he wa munching on some hay.

"No, no, not that one..." Jo led her away, then called to Sticks. "Come on, Sultan..."

Sticks bowed to the crowd, showing she had stolen some items from the people in the marketplace today. 

"Huh, what's this?" Yuckie saw that, then looked very angry with Jo, Justine, and Sticks. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Meanwhile, in a lab, Bartok was forced to power something up while Alejandro stood there with the medallion pieces. 

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Bartok asked, panting as he had to use all his energy right now.

"Save your breath, Bartok, faster!" Alejandro commanded once he got the pieces together to find them a new diamond in the rough.

"Yes, O Mighty Evil one!" Bartok cried as he continued on against his will.

A lightning bolt struck through Justin's ring and it passed through an hourglass below the machine. The sand began to swirl as an image was about to reveal the person they were looking for.

"Ah, sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Alejandro commanded.

The sand turned into the Cave of Wonders. It fell through a storm, but it showed an image of Jo climbing up a ladder with Justine, who is still covered by her cloak. 

"Yes, yes, there she is," Alejandro grinned. "My diamond in the rough."

"THAT'S HER!?" Bartok snapped. "That's the clown we've been looking for!?" He then lost control and got stuck within the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend her on an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Alejandro grinned evilly.

Bartok was free, but then splat flat against the wall in deep agony. "Swell..." he coughed, sliding down slowly.

Alejandro laughed hideously as he looked to the hourglass, filling more and more of his natural greed.

Meanwhile, Jo was climbing up with Justine and Sticks to get home as it was quickly getting dark. 

"Almost there." Jo told the princess.

Justine climbed up after, but ended up in Jo's arms nervously and backed up a little sheepishly. "Um... I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Ah, forget it..." Jo smiled nervously, then grabbed a pole to help them across. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" She then pole vaulted over to the next building.

"Is it that obvious?" Justine asked.

"Well, you kinda stand out..." Jo admitted, unknowingly staring at her, then pulled herself back into her reverie as she lowered a board for Justine to safely walk across. "I mean, uhh... You don't seem to know how dangerous Cartoonbah can be."

Justine surprised both Jo and Sticks as she pole valuted herself to the other building to join them. "I'm a fast learner." she smirked, then threw the pole right back at her.

Jo and Sticks' eyes widened in surprise of her talents.

"Right, come on..." Jo went to take Justine over to her place to settle in for the night. "Whoa... Watch your head there. Be careful..."

"Is this where you live?" Justine asked, looking around.

"Yep, just me and Sticks, come and go as we please." Jo said with a small smile.

"Fabulous." Justine smiled back.

"Well, it's not much..." Jo shrugged, then pulled back a curtain to show their home view of the palace. "But it's got a great view. The palace looks amazing, huh?"

Justine felt sick and turned her back, sitting down. "Oh, it's wonderful..." she said softly.

"I wonder what it would be like to go there," Jo smiled in determination as she continued to look out. "To have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure," Justine scoffed slightly. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here," Jo replied. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so--"

"You're just--"

"Trapped." Jo and Justine said in unison, surprising and delighting each other, even if they were talking about their lifestyles.

"So, where are you from?" Jo asked as she took an apple from Sticks to go over by Justine. 

"What does it matter?" Justine sighed. "I ran away and I am not going back."

"Really?" Jo asked after she took a bite of the apple and gave it to Sticks, who then recoiled in disgust.

"Why you!" Sticks shook her fists at the jockette.

Jo walked over and sat next to Justine.

"My brother's forcing me to get married." Justine informed sadly.

"That... That's awful..." Jo wasn't sure what that would be like, but she was distracted by her rambunctious badger. "STICKS!"

Sticks went to a higher point, chattering and cursing as she went.

"What...?" Justine was lost on the language barrier.

"Sticks says that's.... That's not fair." Jo loosely translated.

"What!?" Sticks blinked, she did not say anything like that.

"Oh, did she?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, of course." Jo smiled friendly.

"And does Sticks have anything else to say?" Justine leaned, looking rather flirtacious.

"Well, uh... She wishes there was something we could do to help." Jo answered.

"Oh, boy..." Sticks rolled her eyes and looked away from the two teens.

"Hmm... Tell her that's very... Sweet..." Justine said as she looked like she was about to lean in and kiss the jockette.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a voice called.

Jo and Justine turned to see guards and stood up in shock and worry. "They're after me!" they said together, then looked back at each other. "They're after you?"

"Oh, my brother must've sent them..." Justine trembled with fear.

"Do you trust me?" Jo asked, holding out her hand.

"What?" Justine looked back at her.

"Do you trust me?" Jo repeated firmly.

Justine looked to her, but took Jo's hand. "Yes...?"

"THEN JUMP!" Jo called out.

The two teen girls then jumped off from the building and landed into a pile of salt. As soon as they got up, they had to keep moving. 

"We just keep running into each other?" the head guard smirked as he grabbed Jo by her shirt again. "Don't we, street rat?"

Sticks got on top of the guard's head and made his hat cover his eyes again. Jo and Justine then tried to run, but there were more and more guards. The head guard grabbed Sticks and threw her into a jar. 

"It's the dungeon for you, tomboy!" the guard threatened Jo.

"Hey, get off of me!" Jo demanded.

"Let go of her!" Justine demanded.

The guard laughed, not recognizing Justine and shoved her into the ground. "Look who we have here, men, a street mouse!"

"Unhand her!" Justine demanded sharply, then revealed herself. "By order of the princess!"

The guard laughed, then gasped as he realized who she was. "Princess Justine..."

"The princess?" Jo asked in disbelief, she didn't even recognize her either.

"The princess?" Sticks poked her head out, also shocked.

"What are you doing outside of the palace?" the head guard asked her. "And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern," Justine was angry now. "Do as I command. Release her!"

"Well, I would, Princess, but my orders come from Alejandro," the head guard replied as he and the other guards bowed before going to take Jo away. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will..." Justine narrowed her eyes.

Inside the palace, Alejandro just came from his secret room.

"Alejandro!" Justine's voice called.

"Princess...?" Alejandro smiled nervously, then shut the door behind him, accidentally getting Bartok stuck. 

"Alejandro, I'm stuck!" Bartok cried.

"How may I be of service to you?" Alejandro bowed to the girl with full respect.

"The guards just took a girl from the market on your orders!" Justine firmly replied, no longer wearing her cloak.

"Your brother's charged me with keeping peace in Cartoonbah," Alejandro explained. "That girl was a criminal."

"What was her crime?"

"I can't breathe, Alejandro!" Bartok struggled.

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course!" Alejandro replied casually.

"If you could just--" Bartok still struggled, but Alejandro slammed the door shut on him. "AUGH! THAT HURT!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Justine defended.

"Oh, dear," Alejandro walked away, mocking worry and surprise of what he had done. "Oh, why frightfully upsetting. I had but known."

"What do you mean?" Justine asked.

"Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence."

"Death..." Alejandro told her in a sinister tone of voice.

Justine gasped in horror. 

"By beheading..." Alejandro finished.

"No!" Justine collapsed to the floor in total sadness. 

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess..." Alejandro mocked sympathy for her.

"How could you?" Justine's voice cracked and she ran away, bursting into tears.

Bartok finally made it out the door and caught his breath. He then flew up to Alejandro's shoulder and cleared his throat. "So, how did it go?"

"I think she took it rather well." Alejandro replied with an evil smile with his bat as Justine was in the backyard again in severe depression.

Justine was crying on the edge of a fountain as the Rowdyruff Boys came to see her to comfort her.

"It's all my fault, Boys..." Justine whimpered as she pet them all on the head and hugged them all instantly. "I didn't even know her name." 

The Boys hugged Justine real tight, especially little Boomer.


End file.
